Dradelian Main Root Verb list
List of main root verbs of Dradelian: Verb list: 1. liği - accept 2. ğaji - care 3. ğeye - enjoy, have fun 4. gine - do 5. ceba - be 6. disa - happen 7. kono - lead, rule, command 8. kağo - open 9. jupu - reduce 10. feza - settle 11. nuha - teach 12. fuva - account (give reason for something) 13. tabha - count 14. bhabe - examine, inspect 15. duği - hate, dislike 16. bute - learn 17. fape - order 18. yive - refer 19. rose - shake 20. ğuna - - 21. pece - achieve 22. lini - catch 23. lomi - cover 24. huya - exist 25. duci - leave an organisation, quit 26. pise - reflect 27. kede - carry, lift 28. nomu - tend 29. jeto - act ( as in acting in a film) 30. kuko - act ( as in act on him) 31. kufu - give up, quit 32. fiko - expect 33. ceca - lend 34. vugo - refuse, reject 35. nejogi - share 36. guse - test 37. bhoge - add 38. difo - change 39. valu - cross, pass a line 40. hejo - experience 41. rapi - rip, tear a material 42. sibu - let 43. ğinu - pass 44. nogi - regard 45. yoce - shoot, use a range weapon 46. rudhi - thank 47. bhepi - admit 48. hime - charge 49. ğuju - cry 50. tefa - explain 51. tumo - help, give aid to 52. cuku - lie (as in he is lying) 53. seda - pay, give money to 54. ğari - relate 55. simu - think 56. negma - affect 57. gayu - check 58. maja - cut, slice 59. lago - express 60. pelo - hide 61. joku - like 62. fasi - perform, perform an action 63. befo - release, let go 64. cuse - shout, scream 65. kiha - throw, chuck 66. zeği - afford 67. feta - choose, pick 68. kesa - damage 69. bhoce - extend 70. falu - hit 71. dilo - limit, put a barrier on 72. bejut - should 73. lidha - remain, stay 74. gidhu - touch, feel 75. diso - agree 76. suco - claim 77. geme - dance 78. ğoga - face, face something 79. bhipe - wield 80. bano - link 81. kidu - mow (using a lawn mower) 82. nebha - remember 83. fibho - shut down, end something 84. ruyi - train 85. covu - aim (aim a weapon) 86. guna - clean 87. rava - deal 88. mofo - fail 89. gipu - hope 90. coli - listen, hear 91. gefe - plan, make a place 92. vajo - remove, get rid of, clear 93. nefe - sing 94. toya - travel 95. yeto - allow, give permission to 96. siko - resemble, look alike, be similar to 97. gogi - decide 98. viba - fall 99. yimi - hurt, to inflcit pain on something 100. ğuno - live 101. safu - repeat 102. fepi - treat, heal 103. buju - sit 104. bigi - answer 105. tujo - climb 106. tega - deliver (give with more amphisis on act of giving) 107. peda - identify 108. ğago - stutter 109. mapo - point 110. ğida - replace 111. yuya - sleep 112. bhilo - try, appempt 113. jame - appear 114. ğofu - close, shut 115. rova - demand 116. duja - feed, give food to 117. febo - imagine 118. polu - lose, misplace 119. hefo - prefer, like more than 120. hedhi - reply 121. ciya - smile 122. dijo - turn 123. sovi - apply 124. bara - collect 125. hive - deny 126. sujo - feel, as in to feel good 127. beku - improve 128. fusa - love 129. ciho - prepare, brace yourself 130. vuto - report 131. japu - sort, organise 132. yudho - understand 133. biha - argue 134. bupi - come 135. heva - depend 136. ğame - fight 137. reku - include 138. kida - make, create, form, build 139. fuye - - 140. jivu - represent 141. jedha - sound 142. vari - use 143. sabo - arrange, tidy 144. zaga - describe 145. kopo - fill 146. sofi - increase 147. mecu - manage 148. safe - press a button, pull a leaver 149. ceta - require, need 150. bhijo - speak, talk, say 151. fica - used to 152. nami - cum/ejaculate 153. jelu - sexual intercose 154. zomo - kiss 155. fudi - find, locate 156. kidho - indicate, as in indicate in a car 157. jahe - compare 158. jese - design 159. ğite - mark 160. zobu - prevent, stop 161. rabu - rest 162. ruju - stand 163. resa - visit 164. pumi - ask, question 165. taku - complain 166. geği - destroy 167. jibu - finish 168. neza - influence 169. ğadha - matter 170. zeğa - produce 171. lato - result 172. bhisu - start (start an engine or machine) 173. lima - vote 174. yehi - attack, assault 175. sise - complete 176. dabi - develop 177. lavi - fit 178. pora - inform, tell 179. cehi - promise 180. cari - return 181. puca - wait, wait for, await 182. sodhu - avoid, keep out the way of 183. yulo - concern 184. giğu - die 185. lihi - fly 186. koca - intend 187. veji - mean (as in meaning) 188. fifi - protect 189. rabhe - reveal, leak, give out information 190. yabutsan - war, compete in war 191. bezu - walk 192. ğuzo - base 193. dote - confirm 194. zoma - disappear 195. sayi - fold 196. zeru - introduce 197. zuha - measure 198. pepi - prove 199. fobu - ring 200. fuvu - stick, stab 201. jugu - want 202. bhave - connect 203. muhi - upload 204. ğunu - download 205. loki - copy 206. ceğo - paste 207. yohu - follow, stalk, chase 208. suda - discover 209. gujo - invite 210. dove - meet, socialise 211. ğoju - provide 212. vutu - rise 213. hayi - stop, halt 214. diga - warn 215. reta - beat 216. hofa - consider 217. hofo - discuss 218. huvi - force (use great force to accomplish something) 219. fira - involve 220. vuna - mention 221. zoyo - publish 222. ğamu - roll 223. togu - study, revise 224. hadhi - wash 225. tuso - become, turn into 226. jino - consist 227. fiti - divide, split 228. bajo - forget 229. zota - join, become part of 230. paka - pull (as in pull a door) 231. mayu - run 232. noti - watch, see, look 233. liroğ - begin, start something new, found 234. nedeza - contact 235. loye - forgive 236. nudo - jump 237. vela - mind, put up with. 238. pime - push, shove, push over 239. jula - save, rescue 240. tila - defend 241. keğe - wear 242. heko - believe 243. cabi - contain 244. muri - draw, paint a picture 245. pede - move an object by pushing 246. jeno - keep, retain 247. neji - miss (miss a target) 248. havu - put, place, lay (an object) 249. tuci - 250. tino - suggest 251. foka - belong, belong to, be owned by 252. zegi - continue 253. fefi - dress, put clotes on 254. yufet - give birth 255. beve - kick 256. mare - move something 257. guhu - raise 258. zadhu - to be situated on/located on 259. ğere - suit 260. doba - win, be victoriuous 261. cibhi - break, smash 262. cujo - contribute 263. bozi - gain 264. pega - drink 265. zoba - kill 266. taci - reach 267. neğo - seem, appear 268. bede - supply 269. fifa - wish 270. bhifu - build, build a structure 271. nasezi - drive, ride, take control of a vehicle 272. yaye - control 273. raye - get, aquire 274. bhire - knock, knock on a door 275. raju - execute 276. bhido - read 277. jumo - sell 278. mudhi - support (structure) 279. boha - wonder 280. tose - burn 281. gubhi - cook 282. fuso - drop 283. zula - give, present 284. boma - know 285. ğizu - notice 286. tapo - realize 287. teho - send 288. yahu - assume 289. bhibha - work 290. zule - buy, purchase 291. ğafu - eat 292. zeho - go 293. nolumede - obtain 294. hire - receive 295. zaka - separate 296. suba - survive 297. yoja - worry 298. bhubo - call, phone call 299. yuze - correct, put something/someone right 300. roje - enable 301. pota - laugh 302. nodi - grow 303. duza - - 304. nogo - recognize 305. kaju - serve 306. zivu - take, snatch 307. veğa - cost, to have a price of 308. viza - encourage, give support 309. vosa - handle, hold 310. yoco - lay, lie on something 311. puda - offer 312. fidha - record 313. bujo - set 314. cako - impersonate 315. kanu - write 316. moğo - salute 317. vice - unite 318. tubu - bear, withstand 319. muso - fasten, buckle, tie 320. talus - to wake up, to awaken 321. kibhatiar - thunder 322. yeta - rain 323. yoke - welcome 324. poza - can 325. rehuf - tow, pull a trailer 326. dabhiar - trim 327. nufu 328. yusat - look, as in to look ugly 329. ğusat - miss (to want something which isn't there) 330. vozi 331. madi - fear 332. bici 333. tidu 334. bhaya - drown 335. lepa 336. ğole - show 337. karudecat - move house 338. giletec 339. cayo 340. doka - bomb (to use a bomb) 341. tibo 342. dobi 343. yino 344. heze - scream, cry in pain 345. zaba 346. godha - accelerate, increase speed 347. voza 348. cahu 349. leli 350. deni 351. gudha - imprison, lock up 352. pusatiar - force (as in force someone to do something) 353. ğabhe - praise 354. yega 355. ratu 356. kuna - to make a noise 357. kutu 358. dago 359. jave 360. yota 361. muce 362. ğabhi - kneel 363. yute 364. capo 365. milu 366. debe 367. yuvu 368. jiye 369. nukudiar - knock someone out, put someone to sleep 370. kedho - come from 371. helo 372. nusi 373. ğağa 374. fubha 375. ğeba 376. neku 377. zido 378. bune 379. sedho 380. ğeyi 381. kejo 382. rote 383. gaso 384. sisi 385. bholi 386. riho 387. sego 388. nodhi - prevail 389. ğoco 390. loja 391. lozi 392. bhafu 393. fihe 394. jura 395. fäo 396. kolo 397. fami 398. cubu 399. vota 400. vipa 401. fidhu 402. dive 403. guri 404. josi 405. soru 406. gafa 407. yovu 408. bhuğo 409. rika 410. hayo 411. zağu 412. moğa 413. dohe 414. piko 415. zomi 416. değas - pray 417. bhuzi 418. topi 419. cäe 420. kibiar - erode 421. badu 422. sica 423. bheniar - suffer, be in pain 424. teka 425. mubho 426. bamo 427. pize 428. dafi 429. bidu 430. sapa 431. nete 432. vaci 433. domu 434. muku 435. bobi 436. rupa 437. giti 438. fumu 439. yema 440. diru 441. nohi 442. tadhe 443. kebhu - dodge, duck 444. volo 445. jele 446. tagu 447. dano 448. ciju 449. goti 450. hohu 451. kiğatiar - modify, change, manipulate 452. jaco 453. rota 454. diğa 455. muju 456. ğumo 457. pujo 458. moro 459. nama 460. pere 461. hiğo 462. buvo 463. vabhu - have, own 464. jilo 465. camu 466. ğama 467. moda 468. tiyu 469. miğa 470. bhebha 471. toği 472. noki 473. tuse 474. gobhu 475. pani 476. hopi 477. gopo 478. kavu 479. bato 480. zone 481. leni 482. hiro 483. pife 484. tula 485. nuto 486. yibu 487. vozo 488. yibha 489. tici 490. jole 491. roze 492. ğaro 493. cani 494. yuri 495. ğane 496. midiki 497. zere 498. lusi 499. zehe 500. tene 501. kume 502. jefe 503. kaho 504. sijo 505. bejo 506. hodhi 507. jiğa 508. bhive 509. tasi 510. kulu 511. famu 512. zebhe 513. sebe 514. pefa 515. toze 516. bheli 517. mena 518. nenu 519. gava 520. kuhi 521. buza 522. kuğa 523. vogu 524. yiğe 525. copu 526. fiğu 527. diyi 528. bogi 529. radu 530. babha 531. zuvi 532. bera 533. dozo 534. peto 535. ğibhe 536. cezo 537. joki 538. segu 539. zubhu 540. guku 541. ruje 542. gäa 543. huno 544. bhahet - based on, inspired by 545. ligo 546. bulu 547. yini 548. zofe 549. kivo 550. tota 551. dofa 552. mobhu 553. toki 554. noğa 555. gevu 556. natu 557. gokujaniar - go away, leave a place 558. zuse 559. voji 560. sobu 561. nuhe 562. lute 563. pivo 564. ceko 565. bhuri 566. feğu 567. deji 568. guyotiar - refer to something as 569. rilo 570. bhove - gift, to present someone with a gift 571. zuko 572. däu 573. noğu 574. zesi 575. ğiri 576. vegi 577. mojuc - to signal, to call 578. mabo 579. bhita 580. cehe 581. susa 582. bheyiar - be named somethin 583. ğomo 584. pağat - march 585. juzu 586. cusa 587. dizo 588. riku 589. yibho - name, give something a name 590. ğudid - to be at a distance from something 591. saso 592. tero 593. jodhit - to make up, to be part of something, as in "the house is made up of bricks" 594. zatat - respect, have repsect for 595. muji 596. mijuhiar - take care of, look after 597. beme 598. ğatot - peel 599. jitu 600. jeğosantiar - safeguard